Total Drama Regrets of the Island
by ThisisallIgot
Summary: In this season, our sixteen competitors better prepare themselves for trials of love, loss, and pain. But mostly pain. An OC season, APPs closed.
1. APP

I'll admit, this is my first time doing a 'send-in-your-character' thing, but I will try my best!

You may send in as many characters as you like, but I won't likely pick more than one character from anybody. The more detailed, interesting, and solid your character is, the more likely I am to pick them.

You can copy/paste this, just make sure to delete the words in italics.

Name:

Stereotype:

Reason for Competing:

Gender:

Age: _(14-17, be careful. This could make a difference.)_

Height:

Sexuality: _(Hetero, homo, bi, pan, trans, ace, I'd like a bit of diversity)_

Appearance:

Clothing: Normal wear-

Sleeping wear-

Bathing Suit-

Personality: _(Please be as descriptive as you can.)_

-When he/she is mad: _(How easy does your character get mad? Often, not so much? By what? How do they express their anger?)_

-When he/she is sad: _(How does your character behave when they are saddened/hurt? And no matter what their way of expressing it is, how long does it last? What makes them depressed the most? Is your character a very depressed person, or are they usually happy?)_

-When he/she is in love: _(How easy do they fall in love? How do they act around that person or when they're thinking about them? Is it easy for others to tell that your character is in love?)_

-When he/she is scared: _(Being a contestant of Total Drama, your character is bound to run into terrifying things. Do they scream? Do they have a natural tendency to fight or flight?)_

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Goals:

Skills:

Disabilities:

What they look for in a boy/girlfriend:

What they look for in friends:

What they hate most in a person:

Character's opinion on Chris and Chef: _(As a new contestant, he/she hasn't met these two hosts yet, but what will they think of them once they do?)_

Stats: Speed: /10

Strength: /10

Endurance: /10

Intelligence: /10

Self-control: /10

Anything else about your character worth mentioning:


	2. Cast and Theme Song

**Alright, sorry it took me so long. Here's the final cast and theme song, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow.**

Cast:

Boys-  
>1. Ace Rose, The Timid Gay<br>2. Casper Careen, The Unwanted Chemist  
>3. Marshall Aiden Greyson, The Tempted Outcast<br>4. Jason Williams, The Skater Emo [will be called by his last name in the story]  
>5. Jason Young, The Nice Boy [will be called by his last name in the story]<br>6. Jacque Cortez Metoyer, The Con Artist  
>7. Ray Johnson, The Sly Kid<br>8. Scott Adams, The Bi-Sexual Player

Girls-  
>1. Angie (Lorelei Evangeline Von Dessel), The Scary Punk Girl<br>2. Cathy, The Cat Impersonator  
>3. Yuki Sameo, The Peppy Gamer<br>4. Alexandria Smith, The Canadian From New York City  
>5. Yvette Rouere, The Bashful Albino<br>6. Chloe, The Fandom Geek  
>7. Tabitha Creek, The Drama Girl<br>8. Vera Jameson, The Level-Headed One

Theme Song:

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_  
><em>You guys are on my mind.<em>

Ace and Jacque are in the mess hall, with trays of glop I front of them. Jacque is eating it thoughtlessly, while Ace is poking it nervously. Chef comes into view and growls at Ace. Ace gulps and takes a spoonful, shuddering immediately afterward.

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
><em>  
>Yuki is standing in the woods, holding a fighting stance from the game Street Fighter. Suddenly, she runs and drop-kicks a seagull, sending it off screen.<p>

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
><em>I wanna be famous!<em>

Williams and Casper are walking by each other, when Williams suddenly gets whacked in the back of his head by the seagull. Casper laughs at him, but stops when Williams glares at him and raises his fist. Before Williams hits him, Casper gets knocked over anyway when Cathy runs under his legs, bites the seagull and runs away with it. Williams begins to laugh hysterically at Casper being knocked to the ground.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera switches to Tabitha standing on the front of shopping chart and cheering excitedly, while Chloe is in the basket of it, eyes widened in fear as they're speeding down a hill. The shopping cart hits a rock and sends the two girls flying.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
><em>  
>Tabitha and Chloe hit the side of the confessional, knocking it over and sending Ray flying from inside it. He lands on his face, his legs bending above his head before flopping back down to the ground.<p>

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
><em>I'll get there one day.<br>_  
>Vera is looking excitedly out at the waves at the beach, holding her surfboard. But she then turns and glares at something over her shoulder. The camera zooms back to show Scott nearby, flirting with an obviously uncomfortable Yvette. Vera clenches her teeth as she raises her surfboard and swings it over Scott's head.<p>

_Cause, I wanna be famous!  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!<em>

Marshall is attempting to show Angie a magic trick on the docks. She looks mildly interested, until Chris drives by on a ski jet and completely soaks the two. Angie jumps up and starts yelling, attempting to curse out the host, but Marshall stands up quickly trying to stop her. Angie, trying to get away from Marshall and curse out the host at the same time, ends up slipping and falling into the water. She comes to the surface with a blank expression and spits out water, Marshall looking down at her nervously from the dock.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>(whistling)<em>  
><em>do do do do,<em>  
><em>do do do do do do<em>

Young and Alexandria are looking dreamily into each other's eyes, and lean in for a kiss. They get interrupted when Tabitha gets between them, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and pulling them into an unwanted hug.  
>The camera zooms back to show all sixteen campers sitting on wood logs around a campfire.<p> 


	3. An Easy Start

**Okay, well here it is! Sorry for the wait. Don't trust me to make frequent updates, I don't have the most reliable environment. . . or personality when it comes to keeping up with things. ^^" But I hope it's okay, like I said before, this is my first time with a SYOC story.  
>I was going to introduce them one-by-one, but if I did it would've taken a whole chapter just for that, so I (quite literally) dumped them into the story all at once.<strong>

"Hello fans of Total Drama!" Chris greets the camera. He's standing in front of a few trees, some boulders are scattered around. "I'm sure you're all excited for a brand new season of you favorite reality tv show!"

An intern behind the camera speaks up. "Actually sir, after Pahkitew island our rates have been dropping more than-"

"Shut it!" Chris yelled. He calmed himself and turned back to the viewers. "We're on a brand new island, with plenty of tricks and traps to give our contestants nightmares for weeks after they go home!" He smiles broadly at this. "Speaking of our contestants, how'd you like to meet our new cast?"

The camera zooms back and we see sixteen trucks back up into view. Suddenly, the backs of them open and the trunks get tilted. Several 'Oof!'s, 'Gaah!'s, curses, and one hiss fill the air as people fall out, followed by their bags.

"What the hell was that!?" Yells one of the teenagers. He has black shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He has a strong, tall form. One of his ears are pierced and he has a chain on his grey pants. On his purple and black shirt the words "Keep Calm and Party Hard" are printed on it.

"Sorry Jason, but I really didn't want to have to spend a whole episode just introducing you guys. So why not just get it done all at once?" Chris smiles brightly, ignoring the several glares he got from the teenagers.

A boy with brown, messy short hair stands up and brushes himself off. He was short. His eyes are unseen due to the reflective mirror-glasses that he wore. He's wearing a brown shirt, red long-sleeved undershirt, dark jeans, and green shoes. "Eh, sounds like a sound reason to me." He said sarcastically.

"Heh, I'm glad someone agrees with me, Ray." Chris said, not quite picking up on the sarcasm.

A skinny, brown-skinned boy gets off the ground, giving the host a look with piercing brown eyes. His black hair is in a buzz cut. He's wearing a dark grey T-shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers. "Ce'est des conneries, vous vieux b-"

Chris gives the guy a look. "Jacque, you're not saying anything bad about me, are you?"

Jacque puts on a small, sly smile. "What? Of course not..."

"Oh. Well, if you ever do, I'll make sure you get punished, got it? No one defiles the host!" Chris commanded.

Jacque didn't drop his smirk, but before he could assure Chris, a shriek sounded.

The camera turned to a boy with light ash brown hair, styled so that his bangs cover his left eye, which are green. He has a mole under his lower lip and slightly freckled cheeks. He's wearing a white hooded Canadian flag sweatshirt, with a gray Colorado Rockies T-shirt under it, purple lined baseball shorts, and gray and purple baseball shoes.

Running away from him on all fours is a girl with extremely tangled, long blonde hair. She wore a fury coat and fury pants, fluffy boots and a pair of gloves. Her eyes are a bright green color. She jumps on a boulder and sits on it, glaring down at the boy without saying anything.

"Marshall, what did you do to Cathy?" Chris asks in a half-laughing, half-trying-to-be-serious tone.

Jason snickers a bit. "What's up with that girly shriek?" He whispers to Jacque, who snickers too.

Marshall turns to look at Chris, blushing when he sees the two laughing at him. His voice cracks terribly when he answers, "I-I- I just w-wanted to see if she was okay! She was curled up like she was scared, so I tried to check on her! She acted like I was death himself when I came near, though."

A girl with wavy light brown hair and emerald eyes walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. She's wearing an orange track jacket, blue shirt, red shorts and red shoes. "Hey, it's okay." She says calmly. "Don't worry about her. I'm pretty sure she's not normal, anyway." She pointed the Cathy, who had stopped glaring at him and was now idly licking the back of her glove.

Marshall stared at Cathy for a second, surprised in her sudden change in mood. He looked down at Vera and put on a small smile. "Thanks." He said truthfully. "But in her defense, I don't think any of us are normal." He said, looking around at the other contestants.

The girl shrugged. "I guess you're right." She said simply.

The boy looked at her and smiled. "I'm Marshall." He held out his hand.

The girl looked at him. "Yeah, Chris said." She said. She took Marshall's hand and shook it. "Vera." She briefly smiled at him before turning away.

Chris rolls his eyes and looks at the camera. "Just give them a few more minutes to-" Chris gets interrupted this time by a commotion going on off-screen.

The camera whirls around to see a girl poorly trying to put a boy into a headlock, and another girl trying to get her off.

The girl has long, black hair in ringlets, dark green eyes, and white skin. She's wearing a white tee-shirt, blue denim shorts, red and white polka-dot suspenders, black and white striped knee high socks with red flats, avatars, and a dark green beret. She's on the boy's shoulders, attempting to put him in a headlock but failing, dramatically yelling, "I'M SORRY IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY, BUT I'LL DESTROY ANYONE I MUST TO WIN!"

The boy is trying to grab her and get her off. He has short black hair that reaches his forehead and green eyes. He's wearing a blue striped t-shirt, black jeans, and black and green runners.

The girl also trying to grab the assaulter has blue eyes, and long red hair tied in a braid that was draped over her right shoulder. She has an "I Love New York" T-shirt, blue jeans, a blue dolphin necklace, white and pink runners, and a light blue ball bracelet on her right arm. "PLEASE get off my boyfriend!" She asks the black-haired girl.

Chris walks up to the three. "Well Jason, Alexandra, I see you met Tabitha!" He says to the couple.

Tabitha's eyes get wide when she sees the host. "Oh my god!" She yells as she jumps off Jason's back and tackles the host to the ground with a hug. "You. Are. The. Famous. Chris McClean!"

A girl walked up with her phone and took a quick picture. Looking at it, she giggled, then looked at the camera. "Don't blink." She said. "If you blink, you miss a blogging opportunity." The girl has rectangular glasses in front of green eyes. Her hair is short and messy. She's wearing a grey T-shirt that has, "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath" written on it, jeans, and black boots.

"_Your not helping, _Chloe." Chris hissed through his teeth, trying to pry Tabitha off.

Meanwhile, while Jason was brushing himself off and Alexandra was slightly glaring at Tabitha, the emo Jason walked up to Alexandra's boyfriend. "Wait, is your name Jason?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, well, that's my name too." Jason said.

The Jason with the striped shirt looked at the other Jason. "Oh! Hmm. . . we can't have two Jason's, can we?"

The emo Jason moved some hair out of his face. "No, that'd get confusing. . . I guess we could just-"

"Fight to the death!" Ray shouted, coming out of nowhere.

Tabitha finally let go of Chris and jumped up. "Yeah!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" Ray and Tabitha started chanting.

The emo Jason grabbed their faces and pushed them away. "No." He looked back at Jason. "I was _going_ to say that I could just go by my last name, Williams."

Alexandra looked at her boyfriend, then nudged him. "Come on, Jason. It's not fair that just _he_ has to go by a different name." She whispered to him.

Jason nodded at her and turned to Williams. "It's not fair just you are going by your last name. As long as there are two Jason's on this show, you can call me Young."

Williams smiled and gave him a thumbs up. When Young turned away to talk to his girlfriend, Williams muttered under his breath, "Then I guess I won't be called 'Williams' for long..."

"That sounds _super_ antagonist, bro." Ray said from behind him. Williams jumps, and Ray chuckles.

The camera focuses on Chris, who is touching his head fearfully. "Oh my god, look at how messy my hair got-" He notices the camera and shoos it away. "I can't do anything when my hair looks like this! Look at somebody else while I get it fixed." He said, running off screen.

The camera man does as told and starts filming a boy who is now just starting to walk up to a girl. The boy has hazel eyes with dark brown hair swept to the side in a surfer's cut. He's wearing a leather jacket over a black T-shirt, ripped dark blue jeans, and white Nikes. "Hello," He says charmingly, "You sure are a beautiful lady, and a brave one at that, for signing up for a game like Total Drama. What made you sign up?"

The girl blushes intensely through her incredibly pale skin. Her hair is pure white, reaching slightly below her shoulders, her eyes are pale pink, and she looks slightly unhealthy. She has red canvas shoes and a red hoodie over a T-shirt with the words "Touhou Project" and a green vector of a girl with a sword. She's also wearing a plaid skirt and black leggings, and a wide-brimmed black hat with a yellow ribbon on it. "Uh- um, I came to win the money. . . for my parents..." She says, letting out a thick French accent with a lot of stuttering.

"Oh really? You're a thoughtful girl," The boy says, stepping forward a step. "I like that. I'm Scott."

The girl blushes more with the comment and steps back. She looks toward the ground when she says, "O- oh, I- I'm not really- it just because- um... I- I'm Yvette."

"Oh," Scott says, smiling broadly down at her. "What a pretty name, it suits you." He says, leaning in a bit. "I wasn't lying when I said you're beautiful..."

"I- I- I- I need to go over there." Yvette stammered and quickly scampered away.

"I hope we're on the same team!" Scott calls after her, then looks away.

"Well that definitely didn't sound any warning bells, you creep." Said a boy who was walking up to Scott. He has light brown short hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a white T-shirt underneath an unzipped black sweater with a red hood, faded jeans and combat boots. A pair of goggles is hanging from his neck.

Scott smiled at the boy. "What? I was simply trying to boost that girl's self-image. The shy type are usually very self-conscious." He said sweetly.

The boy gave Scott a mistrustful look. "Yeah, well, you still looked like a creep when you did it, 'Scott'."

"Sorry I came across to you like that, Mr. . . ." Scott apologized innocently.

". . .Casper." Casper said after a long pause.

Scott smirked. "It's a pleasure, Casper." Scott leans down, snatching Casper's hand and plants a kiss on it.

Casper quickly grabs his hand back. "OKAY, HOW ABOUT YOU NOT." Casper backed away from Scott quickly and ran away.

Chris was still nowhere to be seen, so the camera moved on to someone else. Chloe was walking up to a girl with black spiky hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. The girl is wearing an indigo skirt, black tights, moccasins, and a black zip up hoodie with a picture of Mario in a tanuki suit on the front.

"I _love_ your hoodie!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"I know, _right_?" The girl asked back with equal enthusiasm. She pulled it out to look at it admiringly. "I wish _I_ could could get a raccoon suit that would make me fly. Do you know just how rad that would be!?"

Chloe laughs. "Dude, that would be awesome! I'm Chloe." She says, holding out her hand.

"The name's Yuki!" Yuki exclaims, taking Chloe's hand and shakes it vigorously.

Meanwhile a boy walks up to Young and Alexandra, looking a bit confused. "Excuse me?" He asked the two, the couple looking at him to give him their attention. "Isn't there supposed to be a host here?" The boy asked. He has brown eyes and short black hair that's spiked at the front. He has a scar on the right side of his upper lip. He's wearing a red hoodie with a silver undershirt, dark jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Yeah, Chris was here just a second ago. . ." Young says, looking around for the mentioned man. "I have no idea where he went, though."

Alexandra piped in. "I think I heard him mumbling something about fixing his hair." She turned to the boy with a warm smile. "Why, is there something you need?"

The boy looked at her. "Um, not really. I just feel a little nervous, I guess."

The couple looked at each other and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, turning back to the boy his similar smiles. "Don't worry," Young started.

"You can feel safe when you're around us, Alexandra," Alexandra continued.

"and Jason." Young finished. Suddenly his eyes widened and he held up his hand. "But call me Young, okay?"

The boy looked at the faces of the couple and smiled happily. "Heh, thanks. You can call me Ace."

"Oo, how'd you get that nickname?" Young asked.

"Um, my birth certificate." Ace answered.

A girl walked up to the current trio. Her build is thin and athletic. She has long black-and-blue braids, big blue eyes, pink lips, and dark makeup. She's wearing an oversized black bomber jacket, a blue crop-top, yellow tights, combat boots, and a baseball cap. "So, uh," She starts, not looking at anyone in particular. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

The couple shrug. Ace looks at her and says, "I wish I knew. We don't even know where the host is."

The girl shifts a little. "Oh." She's says, and walks away.

Ace opened his mouth to say something to her, but she was already too far.

The camera follows the girl, her being the only one who hasn't said her name yet on film. She doesn't do much but stand idly for a while, until she gets almost trampled by Casper, who was running until he tripped trying to dodge her.

"Hey, watch it!" She yells at him, glaring as he gets up.

Casper looks fretful when he gets up. "I'm sorry," He says quickly, "But I just made a HUGE mistake touching this one girl with a fur coat." He hides beside a boulder before asking, "Is she still chasing me?"

The girl looks around. "I don't see anyone with a fur coat. So get out here and stop being retarded." She says bluntly.

Casper walks back up to her and adjusts his goggles. "Jeez, your almost as bad at first impressions as the girl I was running from."

The rolls her eyes. "Hello, dear stranger that almost ran me over, my name is Angie. It is such a _pleasure_ to meet you." She says sarcastically. "Now _go away._"

Casper is about to say something but he gets interrupted.

"Okay you losers, let's get this show on the road!" Chris says, finally appearing out of nowhere, his hair having an unusual amount of gel and shine in it.

Marshall looked nervously at the host. "Excuse me, sir, but could you refrain from calling us 'losers?'"

Chris scoffed at him. "Could you _'refrain_' yourself so I can get this show on the road?" The host mocked.

Ace gave Marshall an apologetic look. None of the contestants said anything.

"That's what I thought!" Chris said. "Now, to start, I want you all to come over here." He said, motioning for them to follow him. The campers looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

The host stopped in front of an outhouse. "This is what we call a confessional! You go in and say what you wouldn't say in front of your fellow contestants!" Chris said happily. "Anyone want to give it a go?"

_*Confessional: Ace*_  
>"I don't mean to be this nervous, but I can't really help it." Ace admits to the camera. "I mean, me and my boyfriend auditioned together, so I was hoping he would be here too, but since he's not I just can't help feeling overwhelmed..." He suddenly cringes. "Okay, it smells really bad in here."<br>_*End confessional*_

The host kept leading the sixteen campers until they reached a beach, close to the wooden poles holding up a dock.

_*Confessional: Vera*_  
>"Those are some of the best waves I've ever seen!" She cheers excitedly.<br>_*End confessional*_

The host points to some circles drawn in the sand next to the poles of the docks. "Okay, I want each of you to stand in a circle, and stay there until I say to move." Chris instructs.

As the contestants do as told, the host smiles slyly, winking to the cameras.

Chloe seemed to be the only one who noticed, and gulps.

_*Confessional: Chloe*_  
>"Chris just winked to the camera. That's never a good thing! Someone's probably about to get seriously injured." She says worriedly. "I hope it isn't me!"<br>_*End confessional*_

Once everyone has a place, they look at Chris expectantly.

Nothing happens.

"What the hell are we waiting for-?" Angie starts to ask.

Panels in some of the wooden poles open up, and boxing gloves on springs jump out and punch half of the unsuspecting contestants. Angie wasn't one of them, but her eyes widen when Tabitha, who was standing next to her, falls to the ground from a boxing glove hit.

"Oh god, WHY!?" Tabitha yells. "It BUUURNS!"

Marshall shrieks as he gets hit to the ground by a glove. Immediately he covers his mouth and blushes, embarrassed.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Scott flails his arms trying to regain balance after getting hit in the back by a glove. Once he stands upright without falling, he sighs in relief.

Cathy, who had been sitting down, managed to just barely not get hit by a glove- it wizzed by over her head. She still got freaked out by it, and crouched down farther, eyes darting rapidly around.

Yvette trembled on the ground. When she got hit by a boxing glove, it had knocked her to the ground and sent her hat flying off her head.

Ray laid flat on the ground. When he got hit, it looked like he had lost his bones and flopped uselessly to the ground.

Vera grit her teeth as she started to stand back up, giving the host a glare.

Casper jumped up quickly after he got hit to the ground. "What. Was. _THAT?_" He yelled at Chris.

Chris laughed. "That was the team-decider! Everyone who didn't get hit, stand over here," He pointed to the other side of himself. "And you guys who did stay there-"

"It's killing me..." Tabitha mumbled, curling herself up.

Chris scoffed. "Oh, please. That shouldn't even leave a bruise!"

_*Confessional: Yvette*_  
>She was rubbing the arm that had gotten hit. "But he has no idea how easy I bruise. . ." Yvette mumbled, tears stinging her eyes.<br>_*Confessional: Casper*_  
>"I am SO close to punching this guy, you have no idea!" Casper yelled at the camera.<br>_*End Confessional*_

"Chop, chop, we don't have all day!" Chris rushed the campers.

"Need a hand?" Scott asked Marshall, holding out his arm.

Marshall looked up at the offered hand, his previous blush not disappearing. "Huh? O-oh! Thank-"

As soon as Marshall reached for Scott's hand, Scott grabbed it and hoisted Marshall up quickly.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Scott said happily. Marshall started to wearily shrink away from Scott, who wasn't letting go. Scott used his other hand to tuck a strand if hair behind Marshall's ear. "I just couldn't help but think that you looked like you needed an act of kindness..."

"Uh-" Marshall's blush increased. Scott noticed and took that as the perfect time to let go of him and walk away. Marshall was stunned for a second, then gave a confused look to the camera.

_*Confessional: Scott*_  
>"This is the perfect time to get on the good side of my team members, now that I know who they are!" Scott said. "Let's see. . . I already started on Yvette and Casper, now Marshall. . ." He started plotting.<br>_*End Confessional*_

Casper, grumbling, dusted himself off. He noticed Yvette just got up, wiping her eyes. He frowned in concern.

"Hey-" He saw her hat a few feet away from the girl, and bent to pick it up. Casper walked up to her.

"Here." He said, handing the hat to Yvette. "Don't let that jerk-wad host get to you."

Yvette moved her hand away from her eyes and looked at the hat. With a shaky hand, she took it from him. "T-thanks." She stuttered. "I-I'll try." Yvette placed the hat back on her head.

Casper looked at Yvette, but she tilted her hat in a way she wouldn't be able to notice. A small blush crept onto his face and he looked away.

_*Confessional: Casper*_  
>Casper was looking away from the camera, shrugging. "I mean, she's kinda cute..." He muttered.<br>_*End Confessional*_

Before following the rest of his team, Ace stopped by Ray. "Um, are you okay?" He asked. "That seemed like it hurt."

Ray looked surprised at Ace. Then a smile crept onto his face. "Oh, yeah! I fell so hard because, well, this may be a little shocking..." Ray leaned in closer, voice low. "But I'm not really all that heavy."

Ace stared for a moment. Then he started to chuckle, realizing it was joke, for the fact that Ray was at least ten inches shorter than himself and also had the muscle build of a twig. "Never would have guessed!" He joked back before walking over to his team.

"All right!" Chris said, pointing over at the group who hadn't been hit by the boxing gloves. "You're team Thrashing Trout! So that would be... Williams, Yuki, Alexandra, Angie, Jacque, Chloe, Ace, and Young!"

"All right!" Yuki cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"'Thrashing Trout?'" Jacque repeated, unimpressed. "That's the worst gang name I've ever heard."

Chloe looked at him. "Um, don't you mean _team_ name?"

Jacque crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah. That's what I meant. . ."

_*Confessional: Jacque*_  
>"Because that's what we had in prison, <em>teams<em>, not _gangs_." Jacque scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
><em>*Confessional: Chloe*<em>  
>"There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact..." Chloe quoted, "But I think the obvious here is that this guy is sending off some major warning bells. I don't think there's any deception about that."<br>_*End Confessional*_

"And you," Chris pointed to the other group. "Are team Wrathful Ants: Scott, Vera, Cathy, Casper, Marshall, Yvette, Ray, and Tabitha!"

"Why did we have to get stuck with the _WORST_ name!?" Tabitha complained.

"I don't think it's really that bad of a n-" Marshall started to say.

"It's the _WORST_ name!" Tabitha interrupted him.

"Well-"

"The _WORST_!"

Marshall sighed and gave up.

"Hey, losers, stay with me!" Chris snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the campers again. "If you don't mind, we have a challenge to get to!"

Chloe gasped. "A challenge so soon? We've hardly been here for an hour!"

Chris laughed darkly. "Yep, I wanted to get your suffering on tape sooner than later," He said. He started walking, and the campers followed after him nervously. "But don't worry, I made sure that the first challenge would be an easy one to start with."

The campers sighed in relief.

"Here it is, the easiest challenge to start you guys with!" Chris said as they walked into a clearing in the woods. He presented two identical, horrifying obstacle courses to the contestants.

"In this challenge, you'll have to chose one member from your team to complete each obstacle in your team's course. First, you have the log hop," Said obstacle was a large tank of water, with wooden logs going across to jump across to the other side. Inside the tanks piranhas swam, gleaming evilly at the contestants with pointed teeth.  
>"Second, you have the yeti battle," On the two course there were small boxing rings. Each one had a large yeti in the middle of it- one was cracking it knuckles and the other was doing leg stretches.<br>"Third, you have the wall obstacle," A giant wooden wall was the third obstacle. The wood itself looked old and splintered, and half of the holds seemed to have bobbed wire sticking out of them.  
>"Then the roof run," A triangular tin roof was the forth obstacle. The center of it had a point, with sloping sides all around. It had bobbed wire circling around some of it.<br>"Fifth you have the pogo race," The fifth one looked like a length of flat space between the forth and sixth obstacles, with two pogo sticks at the beginning of them. Several lumps were hidden in the grass.  
>"Then the disk dodge," It looked similar to the pogo race, but it had machines bordering the sidelines, with several slots in them to shoot out disks.<br>"Followed by the staircase punch," The stair punch looked like a wide set of stairs, but it was also lined with walls, punching box gloves waiting inside.  
>"And finished off by the cliff drop!" The last obstacle ended the course at a cliff. There was a massive drop to the water below from it.<br>"You have to assign each member of your team an obstacle, and once they complete it, they tag the next person, letting that person do theirs. The first team who has their last person jump off of the cliff, wins!"

All of the contestants gape in horror. Williams grabs the host by the shirt. "What part of this was supposed to be _easy_!?" He yells at Chris.

Chris isn't fazed by Williams, and laughs. "Did I say easy? I meant the most difficult challenge to ever start a season!"

"Oh, you just think that's hilarious, don't you?" Williams says, raising a fist and lifting Chris in the air.

Alexandra and Young rush over and pull Williams off Chris before he could do anything. "Don't you know how bad of an idea that is!?" Alexandra whispers to him harshly.

"Hurt the host and you're off the island!" Young continues.

_*Confessional: Young and Alexandra*_  
>"I really don't like this other Jason." Alexandra states.<br>Young sighs. "Yeah, but we have to keep him in line. The last thing we need is for him to get Chris mad and cause our team to lose."  
>The red-head huffs. "Yeah... Oh well. At least we have some decent people on our team." She shrugs with a smile.<br>_*End Confessional*_

"Alright, the Thrashing Trout are on the left, and the Wrathful Ants are on the right. You have five minutes to decide who goes where!" Chris instructed, as they went to their respective courses. He looked at the audience, "As they sort themselves out, make sure you stick around to see how these teens compete in the most difficult challenge to ever start a season!"

{Commercial Break}

"This is stupid." Angie said, sitting on a chair.  
>"Just say your line." Said someone off-screen.<br>Angie sighed and held up a stick of deodorant. Monotone, she said, "Buy New Herb brand deodorant, because..." She paused. "Because, uh..." She threw the product over her shoulder, giving up trying to remember the line. "Because if you don't, screw you for being such a douchebag." She stomped off the stage.  
>"I don't think we should make them do anymore commercials." Someone sighed off-screen.<br>"At least Angie did better than Yuki did." The un-seen production crew could be heard shuddering.

{Back to the Show!}

"Welcome back!" Chris said, sitting on an elevated chair overlooking the obstacle courses. "It's time to begin the challenge!"

The teens were at their spots in front of the obstacles they chose.

On the two log hops, there was Williams on the Trout's side and Vera on the other. Vera had insisted to her team that she would take it, while Williams had assured his team that his experience with skating should be similar to hopping logs.

Waiting in front of the yeti battle was an excited Yuki and a freaking-out Casper. Yuki had volunteered for it as soon as could, while Casper was forced into the obstacle by his team because no one else wanted to take it.

Waiting in front of the wall obstacle were Tabitha and Ace. Tabitha had waited until it was the second-to-last unchosen course, first being the yeti battle, so that she could have the satisfaction of picking the better of the two. Ace didn't mind taking it, since the other obstacles were taken already.

The roof run's had a small staircase leading to the tin roofs for the two that chose the obstacle to stand on while they waited. Ray had chosen it because he thought it seemed like the most straight-forward, easy obstacle on the course, but he hadn't told his team that. Angie hadn't chosen the roof run herself but someone suggested it to her and she agreed.

Marshall believed he would be the most useful in the pogo race. He explained to his team that he had been in a pogo-race before, and had won fifth place. The Trout's had decided that Chloe would be the only one who could actually do the pogo race, since she was the only one who had ever used a pogo stick before, making her obligated to do it.

Jacque had been asked to take the disc dodge by his team, and he nonchalantly agreed, and stood in front of the obstacle, yawning. Honestly, he would have taken any obstacle that wasn't the first one- just looking down at the piranha-infested water made him feel nervous. Cathy hadn't actually agreed to doing the obstacle, but she didn't disagree- or say anything- so the Ant's had shrugged at each other and assigned it to her.

Yvette and Alexandra were standing in front of the staircase punch. Yvette was shaking nervously- she hadn't wanted to do any of the obstacles, but Scott had managed to convince her to take the one before him (and by convince I mean stunned into not disagreeing by 'assuring' her with a kiss on the forehead). Alexandra and Young were saddened when their attempt to get Chris to let them do two obstacles together failed. So they did the best next thing, and Alexandra took the obstacle before Young.

Waiting at the end of the courses were Scott and Young. Scott had taken the last obstacle without consent of the team, but they had been so worried about their own obstacles most hadn't noticed. Young and Alexandra had took a while trying to figure out what two obstacles they would be best at, and Young had the idea that if his girlfriend took the staircase punch, then they could both jump off the cliff together when she finished.

"All right losers, like what I said before, you can only start your obstacle when your teammate tags you. And you can not step on any of your teammate's obstacles, or you will get your team disqualified!" Chris reminded the contestants.

"Wait, what!?" Alexandra and Young complained. "No fair!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Chris stated, waving the couple off. "Now... GO!" Chris blew a whistle, starting the race.

Immediately Vera jumped into the water, purposefully avoiding the logs. She used the breast-stroke to quickly swim to the other side, the piranhas trailing behind her, jumping up and trying to bite her feet.

"Come on, Vera!" The Ants cheered her on.

"You can do it Williams!" The Trout cheered on Williams, who was focused on jumping carefully on each log. He wasn't having trouble, but he had to take a few seconds to get his timing right for each jump.

When Williams only had a few more jumps to go, Vera lifted herself out of the water. She hopped out of the tank and quickly tagged Casper.

"Oh god..." Casper muttered, hesitating to go onto the boxing ring.

"What are you waiting for, you weenie!?" Tabitha yelled at him from her waiting spot.

"Just go!" Vera urged him.

"Ugh..." Casper grudgingly crawled up onto the boxing ring. He looked up to see the yeti practically leaning over him, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Uh... h-hi?" Casper muttered.

Williams hopped off the tank and tagged an eager Yuki. "Let's a go!" She yelled, jumping onto the boxing ring. The yeti glared at her, and she gave it the same look back, but smirking.

The yeti charged at her. As soon as it came close, she ducked down and stuck out her leg. When the yeti tripped, Yuki took the chance to kick it in the head before it touched the ground. With the yeti stunned, Yuki dusted off her hands. "That was easier than a tutorial level!"

_*Confessional: Yuki*_  
>Yuki giggled. "And they say video games can't teach you anything!"<br>_*End Confessional*_

She hopped off the other side of the boxing ring and tagged Ace, giving him a thumbs-up afterward. Ace smiled weakly at her, a smile that soon faded when he looked at the wall obstacle he had to complete.

_*Confessional: Ace*_  
>Ace sighed sadly, holding his head in his hand. "I don't think I can do this. . . I wish Zach was here. . ." He mumbled to himself.<br>_*End Confessional*_

While Ace started up the wall, Casper was dodging the swings the yeti was giving him, but he couldn't get passed it to the other side.

"QUITE BEING SUCH A LOSER!" Tabitha yelled at him, waving her arms rapidly on the side he was supposed to get to.

"Urg!" Casper grunted, dodging another swing from the yeti. "Don't call me a loser! Geez, you sound like one of the kids from my chemistry class-" His eyes widened. Casper reached inside his sweater and pulled out a glass vile, filled with an orange liquid. _"Please be an acid, please be an acid..." _He said pulling the cork top off. When the yeti came close, he splashed it into the yeti's eyes.

The yeti yelled and brought it's hands up to it's eyes. Casper took the first chance to slide out of the ring, landing rough on the ground. Tabitha came up to him and slapped him on the shoulder, then ran up to the wall she had to climb.

Meanwhile, with the Trout, Ace was having some trouble finding a hold when he was a little more than half-way up. It seemed every hold he tried he had to pull his hand back due to getting poked with bobbed wire.

"Alright, Tabitha!" The Ant's were cheering. Ace looked over at the girl he had to compete with on this obstacle, to see her moving up the wall more quickly than he had.

_*Confessional: Tabitha*_  
>Tabitha's eyes were tearing up, but she had a wide grin on her face. "My fingers are burning and feel like they've been stabbed by needles, because they literally have, but it's worth it for the win!" She said, shedding manly tears.<br>_*End Confessional*_

Ace wasn't the only one who noticed the other team advancing. "Come on Ace, hurry up!" Some of them yelled.

He gulped and braved it, wincing when he had to grab onto a pointed hold. Due to Ace's head-start and Tabitha's speed, they ended up reaching the top at the same time.

Ace swung his legs around the wall to start climbing down the other side. Tabitha, on the other hand, jumped off of it, accidentally tackling Ray on the other side, who was waiting for her to tag him. "Oof!" They both yelled.

Ace stared then shook his head. "T- there's no way I'm doing that." He told himself as he continued to descend.

_*Confessional: Ace*_  
>"Honestly, I'm just hoping that Ray's alright." Ace said with concern. "I mean, like he said before, he's not all that tough..."<br>_*End Confessional*_

Tabitha yanked Ray to his feet and pushed him up the stairs that lead to the roof run. "Come on, I just fell off a mile-high wall and lived! Don't just lay around!" She yelled at him, exaggerating the hight of her obstacle and leaving out the fact that she deliberately jumped off it.

Ace was half way down when Yuki yelled, "JUMP DOWN ALREADY! They have the lead!" Ace gulped and started to descend faster, jumping down only when he was a foot from the ground.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ray said, stepping onto the tin roof. He started to run up it, jumping over a patch of bobbed wire that was in his way. "Heh, not hard at all-" When he got to the center of the roof, it suddenly spun violently. "GAH!" He fell forward, getting his arm stuck in a patch of bob wire. "Ow ow ow..." Ray muttered, trying to pull his arm back, only to slip and make the situation worse.

Angie's eyes widen when she saw that.

_*Confessional: Angie*_  
>"Phew, now I'm kinda glad the other team have a head start. I wouldn't have expect that to happen otherwise." She said, sighing in relief.<br>_*End Confessional*_

Ace was running over to tag Angie, who was already holding out her arm to him.

However, when he saw what had happened to Ray, he skidded to a stop.

"Dude, what are you doing!?" Angie yelled at him.

Ace looked between his team member and the member of the other team. Pausing, he ran over to the other team's roof run.

"Wait, GET BACK HERE!" Angie yelled as he climbed onto the Ant's obstacle.

"I thought you said that wasn't aloud!" Young yelled up at Chris.

Chris smirked. "I said you can't step on your _teammates_ obstacle!"

Ace ignored the fact that his team was yelling at him as he crouched down next to Ray, who was still struggling with getting his arm free. Ray looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here...?" Ace ignored the question and carefully rearranged some of the wires, letting Ray get his arm back.

Ray looked at him in astonishment. "Um, thanks-"

"Go Ray, GO!" The Ant's yelled, making Ray bolt up and finish the obstacle without thinking. Ace quickly jumped off of it as well and ran to tag Angie, who glared down at him.

"I swear, if we lose because of you. . ." She warned, before starting to run up the roof.

_*Confessional: Ace*_  
>Ace sighed shakily. "God... what did I do? I shouldn't have-" Suddenly he looked up and threw his hand down. "No! I did the right thing!" He said with certainty. "And I know it's what Zach would have wanted me to do!" Ace smiled, proudly. "If I somehow don't get kicked off today, I'm gonna do my best, from now on."<br>_*End Confessional*_

Ray tagged Marshall, who was ready with his pogo stick. Marshall stood on it, shakily at first, but started to steady.

_*Confessional: Marshall*_  
>"It isn't quite like remembering how to ride a bike, but it's good enough." Marshall shrugged.<br>_*End Confessional*_

When she got to the top, Angie squatted down as the roof started to spin violently. She slid a few inches, but was able to get right back up when it stopped.

Marshall was halfway across the pogo race when he accidentally hit a lump in the grass. There was a loud popping sound, and Marshall went airborne, his pogo stick flying in the other direction. He landed inches away from the finishing point for his obstacle, but as he started to cross over it, Chris blew his whistle.

"You can only finish the pogo race if you cross the line with your pogo stick!" Chris ordered. Marshall turned around, to find his pogo stick lying only a yard away from where the obstacle started.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've gotta be kidding me..." He muttered as Marshall finally reached it and started the race again.

Angie slid off the tin roof and landed on her feet, then ran over to tag Chloe. Chloe gulped, but put on a determined face and got on her pogo stick.

_*Confessional: Chloe*_  
>"I haven't been on one of these since I was, like, seven? Oh well, it's like riding a bike, right?" She said hopefully.<br>_*End Confessional*_

When Marshall finally hopped to the end of his race, Chloe was having trouble staying up-right on the toy.

Marshall ran up and tagged Cathy on the shoulder. She stopped licking her coat arm and turned her head at the boy, staring at him. After a few seconds, she slowly turned her head back and resumed what she had been doing.

Marshall raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm...?"

"Come on Chloe!" The Trout yelled at the girl who was constantly falling, hardly getting far. She grit her teeth and kept trying, gripping the handles of it tightly, but she could hardly stay on it for very long. Eventually, when she was falling, she hit a lump in the grass and went flying, accidentally taking the stick with her.

Chloe landed on her back, the pogo stick landing next to her.

Jacque, a few feet away, raised an eyebrow at her. "You should've just said you couldn't do." He told her, shrugging.

"No... I am..." Chloe muttered, starting to sit up. "And always will be..." She grabbed the pogo stick and held it on her shoulder. She jumped up. "The optimist!" She yelled. She ran over the finish line, holding the stick in her hands.

Scott looked up at Chris. "That shouldn't have been aloud!"

Chris shrugged. "I never said they had to be on it."

Scott sighed and looked up to see the current state of his team. "Oh no."

The Ants that had already finished their obstacles were all collected at the start of the disc dodge, all trying to get Cathy to do her obstacle. Scott waited at his post for awhile, but when he saw that Jacque had already finished the disc dodge on the Trout's side, decided to try to fix the problem himself.

"You can do it, my sweet princess!" Young cheered on his girlfriend as she ran up the steps of the staircase punch.

Yvette watched nervously as Alexandra hopped over and ducked under the many boxing gloves springing out at her, and the albino rubbed the arm that had gotten hit before.

_*Confessional: Yvette*_  
>"I- I really didn't want to do this one, and I... I would have said so, if Scott hadn't k-kissed my forehead when he asked me about it." A deep blush formed on her face, but she looked anything but amused by what Scott had done.<br>_*End Confessional*_

"What's going on here?" Scott asked as he came to the others.

"She won't move, obviously!" Casper told him, motioning to Cathy, who was crouching on all fours, glaring at the others.

"Hmm. Have you tried forcing her?" Scott said, moving closer.

Vera looked at him in questionably. "Don't you think that'd be kinda, y'know, unnecessary?"

"Not at all." Scott said, bending down and attempting to draw Cathy closer. "Come on, stop wasting all our time..." He muttered, knowing that the other team had a huge lead on them by now.

_*Confessional: Scott*_  
>"This girl has gotten on my nerves." Scott says through clenched teeth.<br>_*End Confessional*_

Alexandra grabbed Young's hand when she reached him. "Win it, my prince." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Of course!" Young assured her and turned around. He took a breath and jumped off the cliff. Two seconds later, a splash could be heard.

Chris waved a small flag in the air and blew his whistle. "The win goes to the Thrashing Trout!"

Scott's eye twitched at this information, the rest of the Ant's groaning.

The Trout, on the other hand, begin to cheer. Alexandra ran up to the cliff and yelled down, "Did you hear that, Jason? We won!" She then jumped off the cliff herself, jumping into the ocean.

"We did?" Jason asked her to her face when she came to the surface of the water.

Alexandra smiled and nodded.

With the other Trout members, Williams smiled happily. "You know, I'm surprised we won." He then thrust his thumb at Ace. "I could've sworn someone was going to lose it for all of us."

Ace looked nervously at the accusing looks his teammates gave him after that comment. Gaining some nerve, he said, "Look, I'm sorry. But I couldn't just leave him up there like that, okay? I understand why you're mad but. . . it was just something I had to do..." He muttered.

Angie stared at him for a second more, then shrugged. "Whatever man." She said, walking away, "Just tag me first next time, got it?"

Ace smiled weakly as the others stopped focusing on him and went to do their own thing for a bit. Before he did the same, Jason turned to Ace once more.

"Yes?" Ace asked, not sure what to do.

Williams paused, then smiled. "Nothing, sorry if I was hard in you." He turned away from Ace, but before walking away added, "That was just a pretty respectful thing to say, I guess."

At the elimination ceremony. . .  
>The campers of the Wrathful Ants were sitting behind a large campfire, Chris standing alone on the other side behind a podium. "This is the elimination ceremony... this is what happens when your team loses a challenge. Every person chooses who they want to send off the island, and the person with the most votes against them is out. If you get a token marshmallow of safety, then you are safe."<p>

Chef came up, holding a platter of seven marshmallows. "Let us begin." Chris said, sounding serious.

"The first marshmallow goes to..."

The Wrathful Ants started to look nervously at each other.

"Tabitha"

Tabitha smiled broadly when she caught the marshmallow.

"Marshall"

"Ray"

"Casper"

"Yvette"

Yvette sighed in relief.

"Vera"

Chris held the last marshmallow in his hand, pointing it between Scott and Cathy. Scott looked at Cathy angrily, who didn't seem concerned at all as she sat with her legs on the wood post.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Scott"

Scott caught this marshmallow proudly. Cathy didn't react, as if she didn't know what not getting a marshmallow meant.

Chris and Chef raised their eyebrows at each other. "Um, Cathy? You're off the island."

Cathy looked up at her name, then looked away.

"That means, 'see ya.'" Chris tried again, but she didn't respond. The host looked unamused and said to Chef, "Get rid of her."

Chef tossed the empty tray to the side and walked towards her. He grabbed her by the back of the coat, lifting her off the seat and walked her to the dock. She hissed violently and tried to scratch him, but he held her far enough away. "You are one messed up child..." He muttered, tossing her on the yacht.

As the yacht drove away, Scott ate his marshmallow gladly. Ray looked at him curiously, but Scott didn't notice.

**The votes:**

Ray: Cathy

Ray shrugged. "Cathy's a bad team member, and the rest of the team is probably voting for her, so I guess I have no choice."

Tabitha: Cathy

With bandaged fingers, Tabitha started listing off the reasons she chose the cat-girl. "She's lazy, she's a jerk, she's BORING, she doesn't talk-"

Casper: Cathy

"As much as I want to vote for Scott," Casper said, glaring. "I fought a FREAKING YETI just to have this girl sit and do nothing!"

Yvette: Scott

Looking to the side, Yvette explained to the camera, "I r-really don't like this guy, I can tell he's being fake-nice! It wouldn't be so b-bad of he would just stop... flirting w-with me," Her stutter got worse as she brought it up. "I just... don't like guys at all... I wish he'd stop..."

Marshall: Cathy

"It's not that I don't like her, she just doesn't have any common sense!" Marshall explained. "If we don't get rid if her now, we'll probably lose every future challenge, too."

Cathy: n/a

Cathy was curled up on the seat of the toilet, taking a nap. Chris flew open the door and yelled, "If you're not going to vote, GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" She screamed and bolted out, Chris moving out of the way.

Scott: Cathy

"This team doesn't have room for an animal." He said, rolling his eyes.

Vera: Scott

With her arms crossed, she explained, "I hate this guy. He's such a pervert! I want to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Contestants-

Team Thrashing Trout: Young, Alexandra, Chloe, Williams, Ace, Angie, Yuki, Jacque

Team Wrathful Ants: Marshall, Yvette, Scott, Vera, Ray, Tabitha, Casper

Eliminated (in order): Cathy

**So, was it okay? Did anything surprise you, or any parts that you really liked? Was the way I introduced the characters very confusing, or was it alright?  
>And be honest, are you already shipping your character with someone? If yes, please tell! ^^<br>If you saw any parts you thought were out of character, please let me know!**


End file.
